SasuSaku Month 2014
by shannaringan
Summary: A collection of fanfiction prompts based on the SasuSaku 2014 calendar. Happy SasuSaku Month, shipmates! / "A growing family needs a sufficing home. Even when said home held painful memories for daddy."
1. The Smell of Fresh Paint

A/N: So it begins. Happy SasuSaku Month fellow shipmates! (oh, and I'm currently trying to finish chapter 16 of ctlos; take note - trying).

Edit: I decided to delete my latest two entries in order to organize them here. Gomenasai uwu

**- Standard Disclaimer Applied to All Chapters -**

* * *

><p><em>Paint isn't an adhesive to broken bonds. It's better.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 01: The Smell of Fresh Paint<strong>

The news promised a thunderstorm later tonight. That is why Uchiha Sasuke is frantically going around the streets of Konoha trying to find a decent hardware store that sells paint. It was not more than three months ago when he was released from his probation. But he might as well be in another one with the way he's locked himself up in the Uchiha manor. This was the most time he spent outside of it mainly because no matter how grand his parents' house looked, it was not immune to decay.

Inwardly relieved, he found what he was looking for – and also _who_ he was unconsciously longing for.

"Whoa." Sakura's mouth formed an 'o' as she stared blankly at Sasuke.

"What." He didn't mean to spit the word at her. Actually, there were a lot of things he didn't mean to do.

"Nothing," she shrugged. "It's still unusual seeing you here." Sakura hoped he didn't see the effect he still has on her. He decided to stay after the war, and they rarely spoke after that – only on the occasions she was the assigned as his medic, and it was never even personal then. Her feelings never changed, but she, as an individual, did. She didn't want to shove her feelings to him like she did back then. It drove him away, and she can't bear being any further from him than where she is now.

Sasuke grunted at her response and continued inside the small shop. Sakura watched him from the corner of her eye, all the while looking for some hinges for her again broken door. Monstrous strength had its price. She smirked to herself as she remembered the look of horror on Naruto's face when she threw her door out of its hinges. That'll teach him not to wake her up after a 24-hour shift.

"Tch. Nevermind." Sasuke's voice snapped Sakura out of her reverie. Did he say something just now?

"I'm sorry?" She asked but he only glared at her. "Well then." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you could've just said no." He snapped, bringing his attention back to the gallons of paint cans.

She turned to him. "What are you talking about?"

"I asked you a favor and you damn right smirk at me. Giving me a taste of my own medicine? Fine."

_Oh._ Sakura struggled not to laugh, instead adorning her face with a smile."Slow down, I wasn't making fun of you. I was – I was thinking."

Sasuke turned his face away from her, but she saw that his ears were bright shade of pink. Maybe things could change for the both of them.

He grunted once more, and almost chokingly, he asked, "You – and Naruto, uh – help paint my house."

That was enough for her.

* * *

><p>"Damn, Teme. When you said you needed a paint job, I thought maybe it was for your kitchen or your living room or maybe even your attitude. But your whole fucking mansion? Nah, man. I have a date with Hinata-chan tonight. I might have to pa –"<p>

"No!" Both boys slightly jumped at Sakura's sudden outburst. "Eh, I mean, uh – we really need your help. We'll let you off early so you can catch up with that date." She laughed a little too nervously, and Naruto got the message. She didn't want to be left alone with Sasuke.

"Ya know what – what was I even saying? This is my ninja way. Let's do this thing, 'ttebayo!"

Sakura gave Naruto a grateful smile, thinking it went unnoticed by Sasuke.

It wasn't.

* * *

><p>It was a little after three when they finished painting a fourth of the manor. The tension between his two best friends that Naruto was sure it was what was suffocating him and not the stingy smell of paint. He noticed that every accidental brush between the two of them added electricity to the atmosphere. Sakura would be apologizing. Sasuke grunted. Naruto tried striking up a lighthearted conversation, but all his efforts were in vain. He needed to prepare for his date with Hinata, but he can't afford to leave his friends in this state of extreme awkwardness. Why can't they just suck it up and tell each other how they feel? Well, okay, maybe he wasn't sure how Sasuke felt, but with the way he's acting, Naruto was certain Sakura had an effect on him. He needed to do something.<p>

It was in that moment that Sakura decided she needed a good glass of ice cold water pronto. "I'm going to get something to drink. You guys want anything?" They both shook their head. Naruto waited until she was out of earshot before he instigated his master plan.

Naruto whistled. "So Teme, since Sakura-chan isn't here right now, do you wanna know a secret?

"Hn."

"I saw Sakura-chan buying some _lady stuff_." Sasuke's hand stopped moving for a second as Naruto's words sunk in. _Gotcha_.

"That's hardly any of my business, Dobe."

"Well, I know, but as teammates, aren't we supposed to be concerned? She might be seeing some good-for-nothing guy behind our backs." Naruto feigned shock and gasped. "What if they're _fricking the frack_."

"What?" Sasuke spat.

"Or maybe she's just lonely so she decided to, I dunno, do herself or anything like that." Naruto apologized to Sakura in his head for talking about her that way. But this was for her own good. He hoped.

Meanwhile, Sasuke struggled in keeping his blood from rushing to his groin. Talking about Sakura that way brought upon inappropriate images in his head. The tension between them was enough to make him lose his mind. He didn't need any more reasons to be stiff around her.

_Oh Kami_. Of all the words he could've thought of. Now _that_ part was getting stiff.

Sasuke dropped the brush he was holding. Naruto watched in amusement as Sasuke struggled to be calm. When he started walking out of the room, he called to him. "Yo teme! Where are you going?"

His response was as rigid as his movements. "Water."

Naruto sighed like the happy man he is. He was such a good friend.

* * *

><p>Sakura was sure she smelled a hundred percent like paint. It was not on her to-do list to paint a manor on her day off, but it was a good start for the old Team 7. Well, if she wasn't so tense around Sasuke, that is. A sigh escaped her lips.<p>

After rinsing the glass she used, she noticed a paint stain on her left foot. Clicking her tongue, she grabbed some paper towels, dabbed them on some paint thinner Sasuke had in his kitchen, and bent down to start ridding away the stain.

"Holy shi –"

The intruding voice caused Sakura to jump and stand up almost immediately to face this person who she was almost sure saw her underwear through her denim shorts.

And just her luck, it happened to be Sasuke.

He had his back turned to her now. "What are you doing?" He managed to choke out.

"Um, I had paint on my feet, and well, yeah. I used some of your thinner. I, uh, hope you don't mind."

"Hn." Sasuke approached her, not missing the way her breath hitched as he did so. This fueled him. Maybe she wouldn't mind getting ravished in a dusty old kitchen of a decaying manor.

There was only one way to find out.

He stared her down and marveled at the way her cheeks were dusted with pink. He wished this wasn't caused by embarrassment alone. This was all the dobe's fault. If things don't work out, he's going to chase him around Konoha until he got a taste of his chidori.

Despite his shock, he was delighted to see her matching his stare – challenging him as her lids got heavy, and her green eyes clouded. She took in a more comfortable, awaiting stance and he smirked. She loved this new fire within her.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. The knots in her stomach were getting too painful as Sasuke's scent drowned out the smell of paint. Her eyes dropped to his lips.

He was a foot away when she broke the silence. "Sasuke-kun," she breathed and it was all it took.

"Fuck," was his last word before crashing his lips to hers. He backed her up in the kitchen sink and lifted her so they were leveled. She wrapped her legs around his torso as her hands went up in his hair.

Meanwhile, Sasuke took pleasure in exploring the skin beneath her shirt. She gasped when he found a good spot and he took this as his chance to dip his tongue into her mouth. When the need for air became overwhelming, Sasuke broke the kiss and proceeded to devour the creamy skin of her neck. Her delicate paint-stained hands roamed his abdomen, as his more calloused ones caressed the underside of her breasts.

Getting impatient, she cupped both his cheeks and brought his lips upon her again. Sasuke smiled into the kiss at her demanding claim.

He reminded himself to treat Naruto to some ramen.

xx


	2. Late

_You keep apologizing for being late as if there is tardiness in love._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 02: Late<strong>

* * *

><p>Do not confine my love<p>

in the intangibility of time.

Do not limit the vastness of what I feel

in definite revolutions of the earth

around the brightest, nearest star.

Instead, take the moon's ironic

devotion to the earth alone.

It wanes and waxes,

but it never leaves.

The light it has is not its own,

but in your darkest nights —

that's when it shines most for you.

xx


	3. Phobia

A/N: Phobia is sometimes described as an _irrational_ fear of a certain object or situation. No offense, but I find that a bit shitty. If someone is extremely afraid of something — no matter how petty it is — don't reduce what they feel to being irrational. It is a type of anxiety disorder. Anxiety is not irrational. The piece of ass that would tell you otherwise is the only one being irrational.

I almost didn't make it! Pheww ~

* * *

><p><em>A growing family needs a sufficing home. Even when said home held painful memories for daddy.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 03: Phobia<strong>

"Are you sure, Sasuke-kun? Please, you don't have to —"

"Sakura," his voice was stern and full of conviction. But she saw the sheen of sweat beginning to form on his nape and forehead; and it was not because of the heavy luggage he was carrying. "I am an Uchiha. You — our children, we are Uchiha. It's only right."

Sakura knew it was pointless to convince him now that they were standing in front of the old Uchiha district. Not more than two months ago, she gave birth to their third child. A week after that, Sasuke decided that there current apartment was not suited for the family they were planning to have. They were reviving a clan after all.

Some time during his probation, Sakura had been assigned as his medic. He was under house-arrest, so she had to be the one who goes to him. And in the few times she had to stay overnight at the timeworn manor, she would always hear his agonizing screams.

The first time she did so, Sakura thought he was in pain and needed treatment for a wound or a strained muscle. Oh how wrong was she.

She ran to his room in disarray with a bag of bandages and ointments, but instead of blood, she saw tears.

Needless to say, that place held memories that was still too painful. After his probation, he moved out.

When they first moved in together, she found him still consumed by nightmares. It wasn't as often, but it didn't have to be to haunt him still.

It had been ten years since he last stepped foot on this place. Was that enough? She was worried. Sasuke was strong. But his strength was wielded by pain. His physical strength does not immune him from the cruelty of his past.

Before Sasuke could take another step, she clamped her hand around the back of his shirt. She can't bear seeing him in that state again.

"I don't want to see you suffering." Sakura stated rather softly. But it was loud and clear in Sasuke's ears.

He turned around to face his wife, then looked down at the little girl in her arms. Their first daughter. Surely, someone was going to be spoiled.

It strengthened him.

"Eight years with me should let you know that they won't go away, Sakura." He said as softly, caressing her cheek. "But before those eight years, you should know that I have been worse.

"My past will always come back for me. I can't just forget about it and go on with my life. It's part of who I am. I'm condemned to my own hell after all. But let me tell you, that the relief I feel as soon as I open my eyes and see you — it makes everything worth it. This was my family's home. And now, it _will _be my family's home again."

She didn't tell him, but she could feel his cold hand shaking as he cupped her cheek. People always judge her for loving a man like Uchiha Sasuke — what with the number of people he killed in the past and all. But that's only because they don't understand.

They don't understand how much he's willing to give to his family nor do they know how afraid he is trying to do just that.

xx


	4. There Was No Warning

A/N: It's a bit OOC on Sakura's side. But pregnancy takes its toll on women, don't you think?

* * *

><p><em>He had been preparing for this day since news broke that she was pregnant. Still, daddy's little boy catches daddy off guard.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 04: There Was No Warning<strong>

"Tadaima," Sasuke called as he arrived from a two-week long mission. He wasn't supposed to accept it, seeing as Sakura was pregnant and there won't be anyone to take care of her. But the urgency of the mission had her telling him that she could take care of herself, reassuring him that she wasn't due until next month. "Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke heard her voice calling him from the living room. He disarmed himself before walking the distance to where she is. He soon found her lounging on the wooden chair, watching television and eating a bag of chips.

"I thought you said that chair was uncomfor — is that pee?" Sasuke stopped in his tracks when he saw that, indeed, there was a puddle at the foot of her chair.

"Hm?" She continued stuffing her face with chips without even glancing away from the television. "Oh — oh, yeah. My water broke. That's also why I'm sitting on this shitty wooden excuse for a chair. I didn't want to ruin the sofa."

As her words sunk in, Sasuke's eyes widened and he choked. "What?!"

Before she knew it, Sasuke was already by her side, aiding her to stand up. "I thought you said you weren't due for a month! How long have you been sitting there? Shit, this is exactly the kind of thing I was worried about."

To his complete and utter shock, Sakura wacked his head with the bag of junk food. "Baka! Do you honestly think that I would be sitting there with my draining uterus for two weeks?! Of course it just happened now!"

"Then what the hell are you still doing sitting there and shoving unhealthy food in your mouth?"

"Waiting for you, dumbass! What, you think I'll be waddling by myself to the hospital? I don't think so."

"You're giving birth, for crying out loud!" He wanted to pull his hair out of its roots. What was she thinking?

"Then hurry up and bring me to the hospital already!"

Muttering angry curses more to himself than her, he picked her up gently, and summoned a hawk to transport them.

"What if I didn't got home in time, huh? Sakura, I swear, you better —" He wasn't about to let it go. Rolling her eyes and pulling his shirt, she cut his sentence off with a furious kiss.

"I told our little boy to wait for daddy. You'll be surprised how obedient he is. Now shut your trap and shower me with love because my vagina is starting to feel like a bitch."

xx


	5. Keepsake

A/N: I feast on the tears of unfortunate souls.

* * *

><p><em>Their son looked nothing like her. It was all his.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 05: Keepsake<strong>

_She wasn't supposed to be here. She wasn't even supposed to have the guts to show her face to the hokage. Everything had been decided, and she wasn't supposed to come up here and tell her what has been done. Who was she to contradict the hierarchy?_

_But it was best she told before someone tells on her. She can't hide a swollen womb. And to be perfectly honest, she doesn't want to either._

* * *

><p>"Oka-san!" A boy of age five came running down a flight of stairs to meet with his mother on the kitchen. "Oka-san!" The little boy exclaimed once more, causing a giggle from his mother.<p>

"What is it, Daicchan?" she responded fondly.

"Look, look! I wrote my whole name! I did it. Just as sensei asked us to!"

"Is that so? May I see?"

"Mh-hm!" Daiki nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

><p><em>With a stern look and a rigid posture, Tsunade sighed. "I hope you know that I cannot fully support you on this one."<em>

_"I do." Came the response of the younger woman. A moment of silence passed, and Sakura knew everything was being weighed. _

_"Reconsider," it was a command. "You of all people should know the consequences. And it does not concern the village alone. It will affect you greatly, Sakura. You're smarter than can't possibly —"_

_"I can." Her voice was small, but it was strong. "I can do it, Tsunade-sama."_

* * *

><p>"Thats wonderful, Daicchan! Kaa-san is so proud of you." Sakura smiled brightly at her son.<p>

"Ne? Really, kaa-san? Will you make my favorite tonight, then? Please, please, please!"

Sakura tilted her head in thought before responding. "Hm, but we're out of tomatoes. You ate them all up yesterday, remember?" She stated as she went back to cooking.

Puffing his cheeks at being denied his reward, he pulled at her skirt again and again. Sakura sighed playfully. She could feel a temper tantrum that was soon erupting.

Well, his parents don't _exactly_ have a good temper either.

"Daicchan —"

"Tomorrow, kaa-san."

"Eh?"

"Tomorrow. We will buy tomatoes tomorrow. Promise?"

Blinking in awe, Sakura crouched down to Daiki's level. She lifted her hand to feel his temperature. But it was normal. The little boy snickered.

"Kaa-san, what're you doing?"

"You're surprisingly a good boy today." Sakura joked, and Daiki crossed his arms and puffed his chest.

"Because Tou-san told me to be a good boy."

Sakura's eyes widened, her heart skipping a few beats. "W-When did he say that?"

"Last night! Before he tucked me in bed." The little boy beamed, oblivious to the tears threatening to fall from his mother's eyes.

Before she could stop herself, Sakura took the little boy in her arms to hide her silent sobs.

"Kaa-san," Daiki whispered, almost tearing up as well. "It's okay. Tou-san doesn't want to see you crying."

"H-He said that, huh?"

"Mm-hm. He also told me to always make sure you never cry. Please don't cry, Kaa-san."

"You're right." Sakura released Daiki from her hold and wiped the traitorous tears that managed to escape from her eyes. She reassured him with a smile.

"Kaa-san, it's okay if we don't have tomatoes now."

"So, what reward do you want instead? And I'm sure he's proud of you, too."

"I want to see him."

Sakura tried to regain her breathing. She patted his head, and nodded before dragging him to sit on the living room. "Wait here."

A few minutes later, Sakura emerged from a small room, holding a rectangular velvet box. As soon as he saw it, Daiki jumped up from his seat and rushed to his his mother.

She opened the box, revealing a bejeweled Uchiha Clan symbol. She turned it around, and the mirror attached to it reflected her son's features — features that, no doubt, belonged to Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>Tsunade heaved a defeated sigh. "The Uchiha were an esteemed clan. But they were also a threat. It may not be good news to you, but Uchiha Sasuke's death brought great relief to our villagers, and neighboring countries. It will not be good if they find out that you've given hope for its revival."<em>

_"Tsunade-sama,"_

_She looked up at the bowed down image of her most renowned apprentice._

_"Please. He's all I have to remember him by."_

xx


	6. Night In Night Out

A/N: This was such a struggle to write! I squeezed myself dry just to come up with this one. Sigh. Writer's block is the enemy.

* * *

><p><em>After a night out with the team, he let the rain give way to get his feelings across.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 0607: Night In/Night Out**

Getting the team back together was much more difficult than they all expected — and their expectations were quite high. Sasuke was a difficult individual on his own, and Sai was none the helpful when it came to awkward situations. Things were said, and things were done, but if one's willing to make things work, one would have to make do of what's left of an old friendship.

And make do they did.

Team 7's relationship took many wrong turns, but they've somehow found a way out of those detours; leading them now to none other than Ichiraku's Ramen.

Some years prior, it was unthinkable they'd ever be the same as they were during their genin days. It was a good thing Sakura kept her faith though. A night out with her boys was something she wouldn't trade for the world.

"Ah! This feels so nostalgic!" Naruto exclaimed after his fourth serving of ramen.

"You say that every time we eat here, Naruto." Sakura replied with a small smile.

"You're spitting ramen on me, Dickless. Isn't it improper etiquette to talk when your mouth is full?" Sai interjected impassively.

"Etiquette schmettiquette. You're paying tonight, you bastard!"

No matter how annoying Naruto and Sai's banters were, it was something that Sakura was thankful for. It's not because she liked them fighting, no, but because it lessened the tension that tends to thickens the atmosphere.

When Naruto's fifth bowl was served, their bickering died down, allowing the sound of rain on pavement to be heard.

"Oh shit!" Dropping his chopsticks, Naruto jumped from his seat and inhaled — inhaled — his ramen. "How long has it been raining? I need to pick up Hinata-chan! Ja!"

And with that, he was gone.

Sai followed suit after dropping a few bills on their table. "See you later, Ugly." Unbeknownst to Sakura, Sai relished the sight of Sasuke flinching at his nickname for their teammate. Nevertheless, he nodded to him with a smirk, "Bastard,"

Sasuke didn't respond. They weren't exactly on good terms considering Sasuke's overall social fastidiousness and Sai's insensitive remarks. Instead, he waited for him to leave before he stood to take his as well.

"Kakashi-sensei didn't show up again," Sakura opted for a light conversation. Since they've gotten back on each other's good graces, she never dared spoke about her feelings — even when he seemed to be returning them.

It wasn't a secret to her nor to their friends that they had gotten closer ever since his return — even when both of them are still in denial over it. Nobody talked about it for fear of aggravating Sasuke, but that didn't mean the rest were oblivious to the way they'd look at each other when conversing; or the way they both had their hands under the table that time Rookie 9 had dinner.

Still, she refused to vocalize it.

Despite his constant display of aloofness towards her back in the day, Sasuke never once gave her closure about their relationship. Yes, he would tell her how annoying her affections were, but never did he tell her to stop loving him. He did not promise to never return her feelings. It was always about how he couldn't focus on such because of his goals.

As uncertain as it was, it gave her hope.

She had managed to wait that long fro something so unsure. And she'd be damned if she was to give up now that there is a sliver of clarity coming from him.

She would wait. She would keep as quiet as he was about it.

"Hn. Aren't you going home yet? You'll be caught up in this storm."

She shook her head. "I didn't bring an umbrella. I'll wait for it to pass."

He scoffed. "That's futile. It won't. Let's go." He took her hand, and even though it ignited fire on her skin, she resisted.

"You live on the other side of town. You'll get caught in the storm if you walk me home."

If his touch was able to set fire, his smirk electrified. "Who said I'll be walking you home? Come on."

Unable to break free from his hold — not that she wanted to anyway — she let him wrap his arm around her so they could take shelter under his umbrella.

The walk to his apartment was silent. Thunderclaps resonated from the sky and from her chest. His cold personality didn't deprive him of his physical warmth, and Sakura was trying so hard not to lean onto him too much.

When they got there, Sasuke took out two fresh towels. He placed one on top of his head, and beckoned for her to come closer so he could wrap the other around her.

Sakura struggled to keep the blush from rising to the roots of her hair.

"You're being quite hospitable today. What gives?" She teased.

"Hn. Annoying."

Sakura puffed her cheeks playfully at his remark, and Sasuke chuckled.

"Well, Uchiha-sama. Don't you think it's a little useless that I'm drying up now when I'd still go outside later?"

"You're not going anywhere." he responded dryly.

"What?"

"Stay the night. That's a storm out there."

"Wh — I can't. It's not — I mean, we're not —"

"We're _not_?" Sasuke's smirk widened as he raised a brow, making her thoughts even more scrambled than they already were. One of the brightest kunoichi Konoha had ever produced, and was illiterate at the face of Uchiha Sasuke.

She could feel her face burning. "You know what I mean."

"You're probably right. But you're still not leaving."

"Sasuke-kun, I —"

"Take one step outside my roof, and we're over." His face was all seriousness when he said it, but Sakura still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What..?"

"I'm serious, Sakura. Try me."

For a few moments, she was unable to respond. Thankfully, her legs didn't betray her liker her voice did. She took her time walking to him as if sizing up if this was the real Sasuke.

There was a buzzing in her ears as her lungs fought off butterflies that came from her stomach. Breathlessly, she said, "I can't believe you're asking me out like this."

He rolled his eyes he led her to his room. "I don't ask, Sakura."

xx


	7. The Teacher Becomes The Student

A/N: I thought of making this one a smut. But meh. 〜(￣△￣〜)

* * *

><p><em>He had no idea why he had to take a few courses on Anatomy. But if she were to be the one teaching him, he wouldn't mind it at all.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 08: The Teacher Becomes The Student<strong>

"You're doing it wrong, Sasuke." Sakura argued, leaning over to Sasuke's desk. "The heart goes a little more to the left than in the actual center."

Grumpy over being lectured and chastised, Sasuke violently hurled the pen he was holding into the wall in front of them. "Fuck. Why do I have to take this stupid test? I'm a lawyer. I don't need to know where a criminal's heart is because he probably doesn't have one."

"Don't get too cocky. You aren't out of law school yet. And sadly, law school requires you to take this unit in Anatomy." Sakura retorted, picking up the pen.

"And why, pray tell, did they assign you, of all people, to be my instructor?" Sasuke asserted as he stood up and leaned on his desk while rubbing his temples. The whole faculty knows Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke didn't get along very well. They were competitors in high school. And the university they're in now had to actually compromise the scholarship they were supposed to provide to only one student because these two refused to let the other one have it.

Getting her to tutor him probably wasn't the best idea.

She walked back to him in practiced professional glides, and handed him back his pen. "Well, Attorney Uchiha," she said, sarcasm dripping in her voice, "It's only for the reason that I happen to be the_ best_."

Sasuke matched the intensity of her gaze, his mouth slowly lifting in one corner to form a smirk. "You're a phenomenal student, Dr. Haruno, I'll give you that." His leaning lessened their height difference, making it easier for him to inch closer to her. "But apparently, that doesn't make you a very good teacher."

Sakura's gaze dropped to his lips, and Sasuke knew they were now on the same page. Their competition and constant biting at each other's neck may have been an annoyance at some points, but he'd be lying if he were to say that he'd never imagined her wearing nothing but her lab coat.

Before she could retaliate, Sasuke hooked his hand behind her neck and captured her lips in a searing kiss that did nothing to put out the fire in Sakura's skin. Instantly, her hands tangled themselves in his hair, while both of his went behind her thighs to lift her up as he sat fully on his desk.

When they broke free from the kiss, Sasuke lifted his free hand and placed it in between them. "Here," he breathed as he touched the cloth-covered skin just above her left breast. "See. I know where it is."

Sakura pursed her lips to hide her smile. "Nice try. But you won't be kissing cadavers to be able to tell where their heart is."

He raised his brows before his eyes took on a mischievous gleam. "Cadavers are naked right?"

Sakura's expression turned skeptical. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

Sasuke then proceeded to slide her lab coat off teasingly. "Nothing. I just thought of a way to learn Anatomy without having to kiss any dead people."

"Oh? And what did you —" her breath hitched when he kissed a sensitive spot on her neck. "— think of, Attorney?"

"Hmm. Let me show you."

xx


	8. Bravery and Impulse

A/N: Writing romance wouldn't be so hard if I wasn't so pessimistic about romance rn. So I'm reading a shoujo manga instead to give me that feeling. I'm not broken or anything, just meh. Nevertheless, I'm putting my all in this ^.^

* * *

><p><em>Were they actually expecting her to back down without a fight?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Days 09-10: Bravery and Impulse<strong>

Her friends were right. She was out of her mind, and going there today with what she intended to do was almost as bad as what he did. But they knew it was pointless to try and stop her.

And she knew they didn't really want to.

She couldn't believe the council would go that far – purposely sending Naruto on a three-month mission so they can proceed earlier with the Uchiha's trial and not have him interfere. Sakura would bet her life that if she wasn't so important in the Hospital, she'd be sent with him.

Staying in Konoha, she wasn't even supposed to know. But like her friends, Kakashi wouldn't let her back down without a fight.

"I'm telling you because he was your teammate and at least one of you deserves to know," He had said. "But don't do anything rash, Sakura."

She scoffed. He would've had her all chained up right now if he really meant that.

As soon as she stepped foot inside the hokage tower, people began to whisper. Shizune, of course, rushed to her.

"What are you doing here? Tsunade-sama is busy at –"

"I didn't come here to see Tsunade-sama –" she met the older woman's eyes. "—only."

Before Sakura could brush past her, Shizune grabbed her arm in a way that could have been painful if it weren't for the thought of never seeing him again. "Sakura, you're smarter than this."

"I know," She shook her arm out of her grasp. "I should have realized what they were planning sooner."

Shizune could only watch as one of Konoha's brightest kunoichi marched in on her possible death.

She didn't have to make a grand entrance in the council room to make her presence known. She didn't even have to spike her chakra to have Tsunade recognize her before she even entered. She sensed that Sasuke did, too.

The arguments died down as soon as she came through the door.

They were all angry.

But so was she.

"Haruno-san," a man spoke. "Uchiha Sasuke will be sentenced to death. You being here wouldn't change the council's decision." Sakura didn'teven bother to look at him. She was doing him a favor of not identifying him.

Instead, she looked straight to Tsunade. "Nullify the council's order, Tsunade-sama." It was a plea directed to her alone.

Tsunade heaved a tired sigh – one that seemed to have an underlying relief. "Sakura –"

"You can't possibly be considering this, Tsunade-sama." Another council member spoke. "He is a criminal."

"What do you know?" This time, Sakura turned to him as she spoke in a voice she was almost sure didn't belong to her.

"Respect your elders, little girl."

"A person with a need to demand respect probably doesn't deserve it." She bit back.

"That's enough." By that time, Tsunade was already standing by Sasuke's side in the middle of the room.

Sasuke – it hurt to look at him. He had his eyes closed and his face was expressionless as ever, even at the face of death. If she didn't come, she knew he would've gone with it.

"What could keeping him alive bring to Konoha, Sakura?" Tsunade's eyes bore holes through her. Even if she didn't approve of it, she knew how this girl felt for the Uchiha. And Tsunade would be lying if she were to say she didn't feel for Sakura.

Although her voice was trembling, there wasn't any hesitation in her eyes. "I don't know, Tsunade-sama."

Arrogant mumbling rose in volume at her disclosure. She continued.

"He's a threat – even I know that. Naruto knows that. Kakashi, too. We'll never know what he'll do next. We all consider ourselves victims of him, and of that name he carries. But the damage he inflicted on us could never compare to the one inflicted on him. I can't guarantee that letting him go would be the best option, but I will still stand for it."

"You're risking your life for an uncertain result, Sakura." She knew Tsunade was disappointingly unconvinced, therefore, the council was even more so.

"I am aware, Shishou."

"Don't you think you're asking for too much?"

"No."

"No?"

"Most of you are broken and angry because of loss. I am simply asking that you don't impose that kind of loss upon me and Naruto."

It was quiet for a couple of minutes. She could feel anger seething from most of the council men. She didn't care.

Then she saw it – the light in Tsunade's eyes. "You will be held responsible for so many things from now on, Sakura."

"I know."

"And the villagers will not like this any more than the council does."

"I am not seeking for anyone's approval, Tsunade-shishou."

Tsunade nodded, and then turned to the rest of the people in the room. "A year and a half of probation for Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

><p>"I could have been with them if I died." He was looking at her now. For the first time since she got here, their eyes met. They sat in the middle of the council room, Sakura healing some scratches he acquired due to the chakra that bounded his wrists.<p>

"What makes you so sure?"

To her surprise, he chuckled throatily. His smile didn't reach his eyes. "You're not doing this for me." It wasn't a question. He understood.

"I thought I was, but you're right. Like I said, I don't want to experience loss."

"That's a little selfish."

"I don't care."

Sasuke raised his brows and Sakura's hand halted right above his scraped arm, the green glow dying as she did so. She shrugged. "It'simpulse, I guess."

"Because I'm your friend." She could feel him rolling his eyes despite his dry tone.

She gave a small sigh and shook her head. "You're not my friend – not for once. I was in love with you." She could feel the weight of his stare, and she fought so hard to keep her heart in place. "Still am, actually." She patted the fully healed skin of his wrist. "There, finished. Let's get you to the –" before she could finish her sentence, dry warm lips covered hers briefly, but long enough to set her whole being on fire.

When they broke apart, he wasn't looking at her again. She was gaping at him. "Why –"

"Impulse, I guess."

xx


	9. A Night With No Stars

A/N: This one's really late. I've been really busy these past few days and will be even more so because my summer's over. Sigh, I'll still try :)

Also, this is a The Fault in Our Stars AU. The idea solely belongs to arigato-sasusaku tumblr. The Fault in Our Stars belongs to John Green.

* * *

><p><em>I used to look at the stars because they're beautiful. But now I only look at you.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 11: A Night With No Stars<strong>

It isn't fair. The world is anything but fair. If there was something she'd learned a long time ago, it was that. But no matter how many times she tells herself that the universe was a fuckin' iniquitous bitch, she couldn't wholly blame it.

It does not owe her anything, so what right did she have to demand from it?

Except, she wasn't demanding anything. She was making a request – pleadingeven – that the universe grants her and Uchiha Sasuke an infinity bigger than what they're likely to get.

* * *

><p>"It's pointless, you know." He'd suddenly appeared on her windowsill causing her to panic halfway into slipping a shirt on.<p>

When she was sure she was fully clothed, she gawked at him. "Sasuke! What are you doing here? How did you – your leg – what?!"

He stepped inside her room and to her, hooked his arm around her waist and kissed the wide forehead above her stunned green eyes. "Cancer perks? And acting like a 90's movie couple is pointless."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "We have lot of cancer perks. However, none of it is physical."

He stared at her with a smirk as he brushed rebellious strands of hair away from her face. "You're actually scolding me?"

"Yes, I actually am."

"For climbing up your window?"

"For climbing up my window."

"So I could do this?"

"Do what –" Before she could turn the whole issue into an argument, Sasuke placed his lips upon hers and gently molded it together.

"Let's go out." He breathed when they broke apart, smirk still in place.

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Hm," Sakura feigned hesitation. "I'd love to, but you have to do one thing first."

"Anything,"

"Climb back down, use the front door like a normal person would, and ask my mom for permission."

His expression turned scandalous. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"What happened to cancer perks?" She teased.

"I'm allowing you to step on my ego because I love you. Now, I'm taking the damn stairs." Sasuke stated as he brushed past her and out of her room, making her full on laugh.

Sakura heard her mom and Sasuke conversing. Mebuki was quite fond of him actually. She'd bet her mom won't even question how he got inside without passing the front door. But that doesn't mean she'd always allow her anywhere – even if it was with him. This night though, was a good night.

As soon as she put an assembled her medical equipments, Sasuke came back and knocked on her opened door. "Let's go."

"My mom just loves you, doesn't she?" She said, adjusting the canulla around her head.

"Hn." When stubborn pink locks got stuck, Sasuke took action and brought his hands behind her head.

Being this near to him, around his arms, was where she wanted to stay forever.

* * *

><p>They were at that park, the one with the bones that the little kids played with – jumping from rib to rib. But now, in the middle of the night, the place was all theirs, save for a few people strolling around.<p>

When Sasuke started to pull her towards the giant skeleton so they could sit, she stopped him. "I want to walk some more."

Concern shone in his dark eyes. But he obliged. They walked a few meters more, before she noticed him breathing unevenly.

"Sasuke? You okay?"

He gulped a bit, cold sweat gathering on his forehead. "Yeah,"

"Let's go sit down."

Despite the color draining from his face, he managed a smile. "Thought you'd never ask."

They sat at the giant skeleton's ankle. She was worried, but he didn't want that, so she'd keep it light. "Still think climbing up my window's a good idea?"

He chuckled breathlessly. "Well, I did get a glimpse of something divine."

Remembering her half naked form when he arrived, she lightly socked him on the shoulder. "Perv."

"I'm dying. It was the least I could experience." He joked, knowing she'd catch on sooner or later.

And she did.

Sakura gasped and her brows creased. "What?" Did she hear him right?

He looked down, emitting a throaty humorless chuckle. "Shit doctor didn't see sooner."

"I – I don't understand. Sasuke, what –"

"I should have told you sooner, too."

Her lungs felt heavier than they've ever been. She stared at him, hoping to gauge out some more explanation.

He sighed. "You kept your distance then because you were so sure you'd go first. I wish I had the power to do that now."

Her head fell on his shoulders – her tears immediately leaving a spot on his jacket. "Don't you dare." She whispered as his arm circled around her. His other one reached up to cover his own pain.

Sasuke leaned his head back, arm still draped around his eyes. He could feel her trembling in his hold. It hurt knowing he was the reason for it.

Lifting his arms from his face, he saw that it was too cloudy to see the stars. It was going to rain. Sasuke turned back to Sakura, briefly held her even tighter, and slowly nudged her to get up.

* * *

><p>"I was looking for stars." He said softly as they lie together in each other's arms. "There were none. It was too cloudy." He looked down at her. She was lying on his chest – said she wanted to hear his heart. He didn't need to ask. Instead, he continued. "So I looked at you. And then, I didn't have the need to look for them anymore."<p>

She smiled the saddest smile he'd ever seen. "I wish I'd never have to look for them, too."

xx


End file.
